Kiram and Sheila 8: Revenge
by Flynn Reynolds
Summary: Kiram sneaks down to the dungeon and plans to get revenge on Susanna. But things don't go quite as planned.


Kiram and Sheila 8: Revenge

By: Flynn Reynolds

"Trust me. I promise I won't kill Susanna." Kiram said. _I'm just going to beat her up._ That night, Kiram snuck to the dungeon. When he got to the entrance, one of the guards put his hand up.

"I'm sorry, your highness, but empress Bailey said you aren't allowed in without…." There was a great big flash as Kiram turned on the flashlight app on his phone. Both guards took their glasses off and started rubbing their eyes. Kiram snatched the glasses.

"Now then, I want you to listen. Ignore any suspicious activities or sounds you witness unless I call for you." Kiram said, using his geass on the now unprotected guards. "Now, go get Susanna and put her in one of the interrogation rooms. Then resume your posts here."

"Yes, my lord." They said in unison. They went to Susanna and brought her into the interrogation room where Kiram was already waiting for her. They sat her down and left.

"What the hell is going on?" Susanna asked.

"It's been a long time, little sister." Kiram stated coldly as he stepped out of the shadows.

"What?" Susanna said in shock. "Is it really…"

"Yes, Susanna. It is I, Kiram. The one whose mother you took."

"Kiram, I'm sorry. You know what lust for power does to people."

"Shut up. I know all the details. But you know, the funny thing is I never really got closure on this ordeal."

"Please." Susanna scoffed. "I've been interrogated before, brother. You can't scare me."

"I'm not here to scare you. I'm here to beat you." Kiram said, as he punched Susanna.

"Ow." Susanna said as she went to the floor. "What the hell?"

"I don't normally do this." Kiram said, walking over to Susanna. "But this is my mother we're talking about." He gave Susanna a kick in the stomach. "You took my mother away from me. And for that, you must suffer." He then proceeded to beat Susanna up. Suddenly, two stone hands came up held him back as two guards grabbed Susanna and held her back.

"Kiram, STOP!" Sheila called.

"Sheila, what are you doing here?" Kiram asked.

"One of the guards saw you on the security camera." Bailey said. "He called me, and I got Sheila and another guard to come with us. We also brought some paramedics because we figured we'd need them. We had no problem getting by the guards at the entrance."

"I see." Kiram said struggling to get free.

"Don't bother, Kiram. You know you can't break free from these." Sheila said.

"We can't allow you to do this to Susanna." Bailey said.

"SHE KILLED MY MOTHER!" Kiram yelled.

"And she's being punished for it." Bailey said. "Her conspiracy failed. We're all still alive."

"But I can try again." Susanna said. She grabbed one of the guard's guns and shot them both dead.

"GUARDS GET IN HERE!" Kiram and Bailey yelled simultaneously. There was another shot fired and Bailey fell to the floor holding her bleeding side.

"BAILEY!" Kiram yelled.

"One down." Susanna chuckled as she walked over to Kiram. "Two more to go. Then I'll be the empress." She aimed the gun at Kiram's head.

"Don't you dare shoot my boyfriend, you bitch!" Sheila said. She had one of the hands let go of Kiram and hit Susanna in the face, knocking her away right before she pulled the trigger. The bullet missed Kiram, but hit Sheila in the shoulder. She went to the floor.

"SHEILA!" Kiram shrieked as he broke free from the other hand holding him. The guards came in.

"You called, sir?" They said.

"TAKE SHEILA AND BAILEY TO THE PARAMEDICS AND GET THEM TO THE MEDICAL BAY NOW!" Kiram growled. The guards picked up Sheila and Bailey and carried them out.

"Kiram, I'm fine." Sheila said. "It's just a flesh wound."

"You still need medical attention." Kiram said. "Also, I don't want you to see what I'm about to do."

"But you promised not to kill Susanna." Sheila said as they exited the door. Sheila passed out.

"And I'm not GOING to kill her." Kiram said coldly. _Not directly anyway_ he thought as the door shut. He slowly walked over to Susanna, who was still lying on the floor. "Do you have any idea what you just did you unbelievable ****?" He said, looking down at her.

"Kiram please. I'm sorry, I snapped. Please forgive me." Susanna said weakly as she reached for the gun laying in front of her. Kiram stomped on her hand before she could reach it. She screamed in agony as he picked the gun up. He then stepped on her chest and pointed the gun at her head.

"I was going to." He said.

"What?" She whimpered.

"Susanna, I was going to forgive you for killing my mother." Kiram said as he took out his contacts. Susanna gasped when she saw the geass symbol in Kiram's eyes "Don't get me wrong," he continued "I'm still beyond pissed. But I was never planning to kill you. I know what the lust for power does to people. I've experienced it myself. I know you weren't thinking straight. I was going to forgive you for this. But you changed my mind."

"How did…" Susanna started.

"Shut up!" Kiram interrupted. "I was going to forgive you. I PLANNED to forgive you for killing my mother. But then you shot Bailey and Sheila. You shot my girlfriend and my sister. You have attacked three people I love the most. You have attacked my family and friends, and that's something I cannot forgive. And so I, Kiram vi Britannia, command you, DIE!" He smacked Susanna with the butt of the gun, dropped it, and headed for the door.

"Yes, my lord." Susanna said as Kiram left. She held the gun to her temple and pulled the trigger. The next shift's guards came in to see what going on. They were shocked to see Kiram walking into an empty cell.

"Prince Kiram?" They asked. "Why are you going into that cell?" Kiram closed the cell door behind him and sat down on the bench.

"Because I disobeyed the empress, assaulted a member of the royal family, and drove said member to suicide. As a result, I, Prince Kiram vi Britannia, 1st heir to the royal throne, sentence myself to 24 hours imprisonment. Let the record show that it is now midnight."

"But sir…" The guards started.

"But nothing." Kiram interrupted. "By the way, there's a dead body in the interrogation room that needs to be taken care of. Have it sent to the morgue."

"Yes sir." They said. One of them called for some doctors and janitors to remove the body and clean up the mess. "Will you be needing anything else, sir?" The other guard asked.

"Actually, there is one more thing." Kiram said. "I want updates on Bailey and Sheila while they're being cared for."

"Yes, sir." The guard said. He asked the doctors how they were.

"As of right now, they're both sleeping." The doctor said. "They're both going to make it. Empress Bailey is badly wounded and will have to be bed ridden for a while. Sheila just has a shoulder wound but is also in mild shock so she'll also have to be bed ridden for a while."

"How long?" Kiram asked.

"About a month." The doctor replied.

"Thanks, doc. That'll be all." Kiram said. The doctors and janitors finished up and left. The guards went to their post at the dungeon entrance. Soon, the 24 hours of his imprisonment were up.

"Prince Kiram, would you like me to escort you to your room?" A guard asked.

"No. I'm not going to my room. I have somewhere more important to be." Kiram said as he headed towards the medical bay. Once there, he sat by Sheila's bed and stayed there. He eventually fell asleep.

THE END! FOR NOW!


End file.
